1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to land grid array (LGA) structures. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to LGA socket cartridge structures and a method of forming.
2. Related Art
Conventional land grid array (LGA) socket structures are used in integrated circuits (IC) to electrically connect microchips to circuit boards. Typically, conventional LGA socket structures include a socket base electrically coupled to the circuit board, a carrier plate including the microchip, and a socket pressure plate for applying a force to the carrier plate to electro-mechanically connect the carrier plate and microchip to the circuit board via the socket base. Electrical connection components are formed on the socket base and the carrier plate for electro-mechanically connecting the microchip to the circuit board. Conventional electrical connection components formed on the socket base typically include solder or pogo pins. The use of solder for electro-mechanically connecting the carrier plate to the socket base forms a strong electrical connection. However, the connection formed by the solder is substantially permanent and has limited re-work capability of the LGA socket structure once the solder electro-mechanically connects the socket base and the carrier plate. The use of pogo pins in electro-mechanically connecting the socket base and the carrier plate allows for increased re-work capability of the LGA socket structure, as the electrical connection between the socket base and the carrier plate is not permanent. More specifically, the pogo pins include a spring within each pin, such that when carrier plate is compressed on to the socket base, the pogo pins are also compressed and form an electrical connection component for the socket base. However, the springs in the pogo pins for the socket base have a specific resistance and/or can warp due to constant compression. This can cause the pogo pins to have a reduced electrical conductivity operational life. Additionally, because of the intricate design of the pogo pins, manufacturing the pogo pins for the socket base can be very expensive.